predators_and_preyfandomcom-20200215-history
Expedite
Expedite is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Varanid from planet Megalania. Appearance Expedite closely resembles a humanoid Velociraptor. He has light grey-green skin with darker green stripes on his arms and tail. His teeth is the same dark green color as the stripes on his body. His eyebrows are also dark green and he has blue eyes. On his arms, he has two large black spikes coming out of his elbows. He has black wheels on his feet with blue insides. While a little more slender than other aliens, Expedite still has a decent musculature. On the top and back of his head, Expedite has blue feathers with red tips in place for normal hair like other species. Expedite wears a black jumpsuit with a large blue stripe going down the torso, leading to a blue belt design. The ankles of the suit are blue and his sleeves only go down to his elbows. Expedite wears the Multiwatch symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Expedite's main power is his impressive speed. He can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. He can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. Expedite can run so fast to the point to where he cannot be seen until a camera's slow motion is used. Expedite has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. He also seems to be able to act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to dodge bullets from a room filled with machine guns in a few seconds with no injuries. Expedite can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. He is fast enough to run on water and up walls. His tail is prehensible, being able to grab things with it as if it was another hand such as hanging on to a wire. If Expedite runs in a circle or spins fast enough, he can create a vortex to either trap his enemies in it or to knock them back. Expedite's claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. Expedite has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of large catfish and Cuff across a lake to shore without slowing down, as well as to greatly damage someone like Skullard with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to Expedite's speed. Expedite can recover from injuries faster than other species. Expedite is able to cling to surfaces, either due to his strong claws or his agility, or a combination of the two. Weaknesses Expedite's speed does not always work well on all surfaces like ice or very soapy floors, which can make it hard for him to control or it can slow him down. Expedite's tail can be held down to keep him in place. Trivia * "Varanid", the name of his species, is another name for monitor lizards. * "Megalania", the name of his home planet, is the name for an extinct species of giant goanna. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiwatch Aliens Category:Multiwatch Heroes Category:Muscular Aliens Category:Varanids Category:Muscular Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters